True Blood - Lethal Devotion
by ScampsCute
Summary: When Bill Compton goes missing it is Eric's duty, as sheriff, to go and look for him, though he uncovers something he did not expect to find and soon enough becomes entangled in a bloodthirsty battle with resilient, immoral vampires and frenzied ferocious hounds. Plus, Eric has the hardest decision to make. He has to choose between himself and the new damsel on the road...Elizabeth
1. Chapter One - An Unexpected Dilemma

"This is a Fan Fiction intended for entertainment purposes. I do not own any of the True Blood characters but I have also created some characters of my own. The same story is also on Wattpad but it is my work and it is not copied. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and please feel free to leave comments, thank you! *

*The actress that I have used in the cover is Katie Mcgrath. I have used her mainly because of the way she looks and I like her as an actress. She, as a person, is not in the fan fiction."

*WARNING. May contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Along with some references to violence and strong language. Advisable age would be 16+*

The burning red sun had set into the horizon of Louisiana, taking with it all of the golden natural light, and snatching the light from all streets, roads and parks, letting a dark shadow engulf the entire area. Replacing the luminosity of the sun, were the blinding beams from orange, artificial streets lights and the light silver glow of the moon. The moon was full tonight, hovering in the night blue sky like a vast golden eye studying people who quickly flocked to popular restaurants and bars. Studying people who rushed out of their homes, clutching onto their purses and wallets filled with green paper and cars that recklessly sped of the driving way and into the stretching road, rocketing off into the distance. Nights are not silent here in Louisiana, they are nights that overflow with the ear-splitting sound of music echoing off building, and the sheer scent of liquor and blood. Especially in towns like Shreveport. There, the nights are more dynamic and garish, thriving with susceptible, heedless humans and ravenous, perilous vampires.

There is one bar in Shreveport that never failed to lure in customers. Outside people tolerantly queued outside the entrance, waiting to gain entry (that is, if they were allowed to go in), touching up the black eye makeup, and the prominent red lipstick – for few of the desperate humans that had plastered it on. Inside music bellowed from the black speakers suspended from the wall, and from the wall hung thick blood red curtains that trailed around the entire room in the bar. It was packed with people swaying there steaming bodies to the beat of the music. Vampires were the main guests in this bar. Though a lot of humans slithered here, in hope to find themselves caged in the dark, cold heavy embrace of a vampire, willingly stretching their neck for the vampires pointed teeth. Some were successful in this attempt, entertaining the younger vampires who were itching to sink their teeth into anything with a pulse, just to prolong their burning hunger. Some bartered too high, searching for the vampire that they would never be able to have. Like him, a lot of humans saw him and swiftly scurried closer to be in his presence. To witness with their own hopeful eyes, his polished, radiant pastel skin, which harmonised with the white glowing lights beside him. They desired to see his medium golden blond hair that shimmered when the light hit it. They wanted to catch a glimpse, even a small glimpse of his eyes – dark as ebony now, but in the light, blue like sapphires. Most of all they yearned to see his teeth. Most humans did. The fascination with a vampires protracting their white fangs remained high for many, but seeing a vampire like Eric Northman protract his fangs and smile or hiss would be a miraculous sight to see.

He sat in his black throne with thin brown leather cushions attached to the seat, at the back of the bar he owned. Fangtasia had become a popular attraction for both vampires and humans when the moon was out. Many flooded to this part of Louisiana to be here. He would sit on the stage (were his throne was situated) with four smaller antique dark arm chairs beside him (two either side). Sometimes people would sit in them, some humans were lucky enough to sit there if Eric had chosen them –after taking a certain liking to them. Two vampires stood motionless behind him, shadows covering their faces making it unclear on who they were. Tonight no one sat in a chair, for no one had appealed to him. Nonetheless many needy humans scrambled up onto the stage before him, to offer themselves freely to him, though he refused all tonight. A man scrambled up and bowed to him, he abruptly dismissed him away but he refused to go, grabbing hold of his knee and begging that he would accept him. Though it only lasted a second as Eric soon jerked his knee rapidly, thus jolting the man into the air and onto a nearby set of table and chairs that guests could sit on. They smashed into pieces instantly. Everyone stopped and stared at the dazed boy on the ground and the resilient vampire in throne, when another vampire, dressed in black suit, rushed over and swooped the stunned man up with one arm and tossed him out of the back door. They continued to glare at Eric for a moment (he paid no attention, as if nothing had happened) and then resumed their dancing and drinking.

An irritated female vampire came striding up the stairs. Her thick ash blond hair was long and spiralled in tight ringlets. As it cascaded down the sides of her face it gave a sharp border to her triangular jaw and accentuate her small cheekbones. Her skin was naturally pale as the moon, but the luminosity in her golden hair highlighted the peachy tint to her cheeks that she has painted on with blush. She wore a tight fitting black leather dress that complimented her hourglass figure, with sheer black tights and high heels. She stood in front of the Eric with both hands on her hips.

"Eric!" she snapped "I know that clingy pathetic human was clearly _unworthy_ of your presence and he smelt of fish and feet and looked like an obnoxious good for nothing little hill-billy…"

"Yes Pam, go on." He interrupted.

"Did you _really_ have to go and do that? You are responsible for the destruction of a good set of furniture! Which I hand-picked and ordered may I mention!"

Eric's dark eyes scanned up to look at the annoyed vampire, "he touched me," he protested calmly.

"Well could you focus on your aim next time, _King Eric_, before you break something more expensive?"

"I hope you're not mocking me."

"_Oh no_, _never_ mock you my _leadership_!"

He smiled, showing his gleaming teeth, and teased "Pam don't tempt me."

"Oh hush Eric! Why do you have to be so fucking serious all the time?"

He chuckled, "didn't know vampires could still have a time of the month. Perhaps you should take a pill Pam, before you hurt someone." He snickered quietly again, and Pam snarled.

"_Ha, ha, ha. _Don't make my sides hurt. Now you should know, you have business to attend to, it would be great if you could give it your attention."

"What business?"

"Bill Compton, haven't you heard Eric? He has gone missing. I heard word of it before."

"How long?"

"A day, maybe two. The door of his house was left open. Papers scattered along the floor and shards of glass near the window."

"Someone broke in?"

"And took Bill Compton along with them it seems."

Eric sighed, and gazed at the floor. "Then I must go and look for him." He sighed, slightly frustrated, he continued "Though this sounds suspicious, and I would rather not as Bill is quite… degrading."

"Believe me there is times were I want to take Bills precious, polished pompous little head and stick it in the ground, but if we leave it could affect the both of us Eric."

"I know, I know…"

Eric shot up out of his seat, so fast you could hardly see the movements he was making. He fixed his collar and his leather jacket. His hand reached to his head as he brushed his hair from his face. In the light you could see what his true features were. His wide and square shaped forehead, his cheekbones -high but discreet- and his rounded, small, soft chin. His defined, sharp, deep-set eyes were an icy blue with a tone of chalk emerald green. His eyelashes were short and blond, like his hair, and a red tint shadowed under his eyelash line. His fair-haired eyebrows hung low and arched slightly over his eyes. His long, rounded nose was perfectly symmetrical and his lips were wide, defined and thin, with a light pale pink tone to them. He was very tall, taller than most in his bar, all in fact, and he was heavily built, with broad wide shoulders and strong robust arms that could crush any human skull as easy as a toothpick or grape.

"Pam, ensure that Fangtasia is probably run whilst I am gone."

"Don't be long."

He took hold of her chin, towering over her, and grinned. He let go and rushed out of the back door.

Customers continued to dance and drink under the lights of the booming bar.


	2. Chapter Two - Hounds in Mississippi

The white wooden doors of Bill Compton's grand house was left ajar, swaying side to side due to the blowing breeze. Eric stood in the doorway -on the porch that was accumulating grey leaves and mud- peeking inside and scanning the hallways. Papers were skimming across the wooden floors and a few fluttered up into the air. Several windows were left open and glass was scattered near doorways and under glass windows.

"Seems no one is home," echoed a familiar voice. Eric didn't move, quite certain on who it was. Pam treaded up the stairs and halted beside Eric.

"Aren't you supposed to be managing our business?" Eric questioned with a serene tone. Now he looked across to her; she placed her hands on her waist and drooped slightly.

"I'm sure Fangtasia won't collapse if I distance myself from it for a few moments," she protested sharply.

"I don't need you here," he coldly warned in a deep severe tone, which silenced Pam from quarrelling with him.

"You already know where to go, don't you?" she asked.

"I can smell it. I leave immediately."

"Where?"

"Mississippi."

"Why there?"

"A similar scent. Mississippi is the first place I can think to look. It will be quicker if I just go there and look, instead of remaining here, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for something to show up."

"Well, you haven't even checked the house."

"I leave now."

Eric spun and skipped down the steps. He stopped midway down the path when Pam called his name. He turned his head but kept his back to her.

"Back before sunrise?"

"Can't guarantee that Pam."

She nodded silently. He spun around to face her, "Get back to Fangtasia Pam," he ordered. She rolled her eyes, strutted hastily down the steps, and rushed past him, thumping his arm with her shoulder as she went past. He glared back at her and chuckled as he shook his head. He tilted his head up to the stars and exhaled heavily. He straightened his back and shot up into the sky, towards the stars. Like an immense eagle he soared, but like a bat he remained in the darkness so as he flew, no one could see him.

Soon enough, he arrived in Mississippi, and lucky for him, there was enough time for him to peep around before dreaded sunrise. He spent most of his time strolling down empty streets or roads, sniffing out that familiar scent.

He reached a wide empty road beside a daunting, dark, deep forest. It was empty and no one was around. The road spiralled like a barren black river. He inhaled deeply and when he did, he scowled and his razor white fangs protracted. He detected a familiar scent in the air, wet dog. The smell made his stomach turn but mostly it made his blood boil. He grinded his teeth and clenched his hands as he stood motionless in the centre of the road. _They will come right to me, _he thought,_ scamper over to me like a wretched lapdog, a pathetic pup with its scrawny tail between its trembling legs. Let them come. Tragic formations. _He shook his head, _why the fuck, who the fuck would wish to have them mutts polluting the air? Useless. Perhaps it would be beneficial if someone was to…exterminate the vermin. _He looked ahead to see bright yellow lights speeding towards him. He looked away and quickly retracted his fangs. A black car came racing down the spiralling road, nearly striking Eric as it came to a brusque sudden stop. He didn't even flinch; he didn't glance at the big black Land Drover in front of him, instead he sneered and coolly sauntered towards the car door. The window slowly opened, heavy, grey, smoke rapidly flew out from the window and into the air, some struck Eric in the face and he scowled, but he quickly shook off his hostile growl before the people inside could notice. Inside were several men, unclear on how many there actually were. They were all stout, heavy-built men, and their skin was tanned, which dramatically contrasted with Eric –as his skin matched the light of the moon. They all had thick, ebony hair that curled chaotically like spaghetti beside their faces and down to their wide shoulders. All of them had facial hair and clearly avoided the razor. Perhaps it was the shine, or the cold chill of the metal that they didn't like. Their bodies were steaming with sweat and their hair was damp and ragged, the odour repulsed Eric, but he focused and tried his best to overlook it… for now.

"Wanna get off the road?" one of them provoked, as the other men bellowed out their deep laughter.

Eric snickered whilst shaking his head lightly. He looked up and taunted the driver "Well, how about you just drive a little more like an adult next time, huh? Pup?"

"What your mouth fanger! Before we tear you to pieces!"

Eric laughed again. "I would like to see you try, mutt!"

"Fucking dumshit fanger!" one of them shouted. The driver looked back and calmed him down. He gawked up at the vampire who was now carelessly leaning on his car.

"I'm looking for a vampire, I'm certain you abducted." Eric serenely stated "ring any bells werewolf?"

"I know nothing of your fanger friend." The others in the back chuckled amongst themselves.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

"Agreement? With a fanger?"

"Yes, it's very simple, I'm sure you and your _friends_ will be able to keep up with this one. All you have to do is take me to him, as I know you took him. A dog always leaves its scrappy, reckless trails behind it, along with its grimy paw prints on the polished oak floor. Take me to him and I won't kill you and your friends."

The werewolf laughed, and leisurely, coolly exited the car, slamming the door behind him, the others shadowed him and hastily hurried out of the car. He was larger than the other whelps that stood behind him. His face was wide and square-shaped, and his nose was broad and severely shaped. His chin was pointed and, along with his jawline, was covered in black stubble. His thick black eyebrows arched harshly over his small shallow golden eyes. He was very muscular, more muscular than Eric, but Eric was still taller. The impression was that he was leader of this small pack, or maybe he wasn't, but he just gave that impression.

The werewolf scanned around him, looked to Eric and extended his arm out, pointing to the back door of the car.

"Very well fanger, we will take your vampire."

Eric, nodded and falsely smiled, "good boy," he applauded as he strode nearer to the car and reached for the door handle. A shadow sprinted behind him. The vampire swung his hand behind him striking the lesser werewolf in the neck and stunning him, making him go off-balanced. Eric swiftly whirled around to face the werewolf he just struck. He seized his fleshy neck and tossed him into the air; his fangs protracted. "Stupid pup, I gave you an opportunity to live!" he growled.

"What opportunity?" the larger werewolf replied. Eric glared at him, arching his eyebrow and straightening is back.

Another werewolf shot behind Eric, gripping tightly onto a heavy silver chain, and then he swiftly wrapped it around his neck. Eric groaned as smoke dispersed from his neck that was burning, as if a great, roaring red flame had touched it. He fell to his knees, thus another werewolf leaped over to him, and tightly coiled more chain around his wrists, binding them together.

"Yes! Yes!" one werewolf screamed, as he danced merrily on the road beneath the glow of the moon. He tilted his head up to the sky and howled to it, and as he did others joined him.

"V!" another yelled "I want it now! Give it all to me! I must have it!"

Eric was lobbed abruptly in the back of the car. He glared at the werewolf he spoke to before in frustration as he fidgeted. He groaned silently as the silver burned his skin.

"More silver for this one," he ordered. The others bellowed out their laughter, and one retrieved more silver chain from the front of the car. The superior werewolf looked back at Eric, "I'll take you where you want to go fanger," he laughed "just as you asked." He just sneered and sniggered some more as he got back into the car.


	3. Chapter Three - Here to Help

Dark red blood, trickled down his arms. Eric sat at the back of the car, confined by the silver chains, as werewolves sucked the blood from his neck, shoulders and arms. He would attempt to shake them off but they would soon leap back on. They drank and drank until Eric became weak, he felt like butter spread over too much bread. The werewolves were becoming frenzied from blood they had drank and had already starting bouncing around in the car. Some went back for more, digging there blunt teeth into Eric's skin.

"This is very intimate for you fellas, don't you think?" Eric faintly cackled.

"Shut your mouth fanger!"

More and more wired the hounds became. One decided it would be amusing to clamber out of the small square window, and onto the car roof. Another glared at him, captivated, and joined him on the roof. They both howled as the wind blew aggressively in their hair and on their skin. "I feel so alive!" one screamed. "So free!" the other sang.

"Don't fall now kids," Eric called sarcastically, shaking off the other dog that was still indulging his vampiric blood from his shoulder.

"Still alive vampire?" the werewolf from the front of the car called. He was driving, Eric looked up, and it was the hound he was talking to before the incident.

"Alive? No. Awake? Yes!" he replied, with a small chuckle in his voice.

"Shame. Keep drinking boys!"

Two dogs rushed back to his wounds, and sucked the blood from his drying veins.

_I've had enough of this_, Eric thought, _there not taking me anywhere. I'm pretty sure that there driving in circles. No more. Time to end this. _Hastily, Eric raised his arms and violently snatched one dog beside him, crushing his neck with his hands and ripped the flesh of the other dog with his teeth, leaving him to bleed on the car seat. The large dog in front turned around but Eric was already there, Eric was lucky the hound wasn't as strong as he has expected as he was dead in seconds. Eric shrieked in pain as he fell back on the leather seat, the silver chains burning his singed skin even more. With the driver dead, the car starting spiralling out of control. The two werewolves on the roof were abruptly hurled off the car and in a result their heads smashed the hard concrete road. Dead. Soon the car was spinning in the air and Eric was tumbling inside, bouncing of the car walls and seats. The car harshly hit the road and continued tumbling until it hit a small tree. Crash.

The car was on its back. The upper-half of Eric's limp, drained, motionless body was on the concrete floor, hanging out of the door that had been ripped off. No one was moving.

A few yards from the car was body on the road, though it wasn't dead. It moved and quickly tried to get up. It was a human, a women. Her hands were bound but she promptly managed to free them with her teeth. Blood trickled down her face from the gash on her forehead. She stood up, hardly able to balance probably on her two feet and looked over at the crash. She anxiously scanned around her and stamped her foot on the ground.

"Fucking hell!" she sighed, as she swiftly hobbled over to the crash site. Oil dripped from the bonnet of the car and onto the floor. She kneeled by the door and clutched onto the shoulders of the unconscious vampire, and hauled. She exhaled heavily, straining to jerk the vampire free. He blue eyes skimmed over to the puddle of oil beside her and she panicked. "Come on!" she yelled as she jerked the limp body again. He moved. She stood up and hauled the body away from the car. She looked over again and screeched, diving to the floor beside the vampire. She concealed her face with her arms. Bang. The car went up in flames and metal flew into the air. Anyone left inside was defiantly dead. The woman squealed under her breath, and the vampire awoke and groaned brashly. She felt something warm and wet trickle down he leg and looked to see a chunk of metal sticking out from her flesh. She moaned and reluctantly grasped it. She bit her lip and deeply inhaled and held her breath. Her trembling voice was quiet as she hauled the shard out of her quivering leg. She tossed it onto the floor and pressed her palm onto her wound, trembling and whimpering, trying to hold back a flood of tears.

The vampire opened his eyes and glanced up at the girl beside him. He chuckled and glanced over to the remains of the explosion. The girl shuffled away, but remained on the floor. "Ow." He snapped. His hand flashed away when he touched the fragment that was impaling his waist. He looked up at the girl again, whose alert eyes hadn't left him.

"Come here," Eric ordered.

"No." she snapped.

"It will be most wonderful, if you come here…please, and help me."

"No. Help yourself."

"Well, its silver. I can't, and besides, my hands are tied, literally."

Eric raised his bound hands to show the girl, and grinned at her and she glared at him intensely and with caution. She lifted her head and glanced at the sharp piece of silver that was impaling his body. She sighed, and asked "why should I trust you? You're a vampire. You will turn on me as soon as I help."

"Just help me!" he snapped, seeing how she was not amused or fazed, he sighed and declared calmly "I will help you in return. Get you away from here, somewhere safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes. You're checking around, which may mean slight paranoia or that you're running from someone. I'm guessing the second speculation is more likely. Help me, and I will help you."

She continued to observe him, saying nothing - her face like stone, currently conveying little emotion. He shifted his body to move, but instead he let out a deep groan and his body remained to lay inert on the road. He sighed deeply and glanced up to the girl, "Please," he sighed, "lend a helping hand, and I will be in your debt."

Her eyes scanned the ebony road, then they scanned at the vampire that lay helpless on the road. His grey eyes hadn't left her face, and they continued to observe her, awaiting for something to stray from her arid lips. She rolled her eyes, "what choice do I have?"

She shuffled towards the vampire, his eyes still locked onto her, and reached for the sharp silver shard when he stopped her.

"Wait!" he objected "the chains. Get them off first."

He beamed and raised his arms. Rolling her eyes, she took the chain, uncoiled it and lashed it on the ground. Then she took the chain on his neck, uncoiled it, and lashed it on the ground. A sigh of relief broke from Eric's lips. She then clutched onto the silver and looked to the vampire, "Ready?" she kindly asked. He chuckled and nodded.

It was quick but it took her back. When she hauled the shard from his flesh he sprang up, like a spring, and screamed deeply, and his fangs protracted, and when they did she held the silver up to him in defense. He breathed for a moment, and moaned. His head slowly turned to look at the injured girl. "That was kind of you." he flattered.

"Back off!" she viciously warned, holding the silver up to his face. He laughed, and smacked the shard from her hand. She screamed but he was already on top of her before she could get up and run.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "but I'm hungry, and I need to heal. But I really did appreciate your help."

"Get the fuck off me leech!"

He ignored her, and drew his head closer to her. His mouth widened, purposely fully exposing his fangs.

"I said get off of me!" she bawled aggressively. Her palm rested on the vampires head and he let go. He rushed of her, yelling in pain, clutching onto the blond hairs of his head. "Stop!" he pleaded, and it stopped. He glanced at her, deeply bewildered, as she sat up and brushed the hair of her face.

"Seriously what the fuck!" she snapped. Eric continuously touched his forehead with his palm and fingers, glancing at them expecting to see blood or... just something, but nothing was there. He withdrew his fangs and looked over to her as she continued to bark at him, "you vampires are so fucking ungrateful, you would have died no doubt, and I helped you and you try to eat me! Fucking unbelievable. I was stupid enough to believe you! Your nothing more than a mindless leech!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was out of hand. I will make it up to you, I will really help you this time and…"

"Why on earth would I believe you?"

"Because you don't have a choice, you can't walk with that." He pointed to her leg.

"Damn it! Now I really don't have a choice. Fine. You do owe me for showing such insolence."

"Okay,okay, but if you want to leave now and full speed, you need to give me some of your blood so I can heal faster."

"No way!"

"I'm not going to kill you, I give you my word."

"No! I'm not your fucking dinner!"

"I didn't say you was just…"

"You're not tasting me!"

It didn't take too long for Eric to heal, but neither of them spoke a word whilst they were waiting. Eric stood up, and stretched his back and arms. He looked at the girl, and took a few steps towards her.

"Shall we go?" he asked. She nodded.

He kneeled beside her, "I'm going to have to lift you."

"That's fine, just keep your fangs away."

"Fair enough."

He gently slid his arm under her leg, she tensed and gritted her teeth together, "sorry," he whispered, as he lifted her slowly and smoothly into the air.

"Sorry about the blood, I hope it hasn't been too long since you have fed," she sighed breathlessly. "My name is Elizabeth by the way, Elizabeth Cantrell."

"Eric, Eric Northman."


	4. Chapter Four - Walking in the Moonlight

Elizabeth looked up at Eric as he clenched his teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Eric tersely replied. He glanced down at her and she raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. "I still need to heal from my wounds, taking to silver and not having a drink after it, can exhaust a vampire and leave him feeling faintly frail," he continued "but I wanted to depart before anymore mutts began to show up."

"So that's why you're walking so sluggishly," she humoured.

"I can leave you alone and injured here on the road, if you wish?"

"Would you_ really_ do that to a _damsel in distress_?"

"You mistake me for a kind vampire. Do my vicious fangs appear cute to you? "

"I think you misinterpret the term "cute", I'm thinking of small newly-born puppies and kittens chasing wool. And, may I add, I'm not that naïve to mistake you for a Samaritan with _cute_ fangs."

"You're really not scared of me are you?"

"You're not the first vampire I've met."

"Was your first encounter with a vampire a friendly one?" His tone was surprised, and he chuckled under his breath. Eric glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, awaiting an answer to derive from her luscious lips.

"No, it wasn't."

"It amazes me that you show no anxiety then."

"Vampires bring death. If you fear death then you fear the vampire, for they are the harbinger of it. But, if you do not fear death, then what do you have to fear?"

"Then why show fear to the other vampire you met?"

"Trepidation grew only as I got to know him. His personality…" Elizabeth inhaled deeply and seemed to shiver, as if an adhering cold chill had ran quickly up her spine, "he was atrocious and frightening."

Eric glanced at her, his lips slightly parted. His eyes fell and a small frown accumulated from the corners of his mouth, yet it only stayed there for a small second. He smiled, bearing his teeth "Are so certain that I am no different?"

Elizabeth gazed up to him and smiled softly. Her light, bright blue eyes looked directly into his. The pale moonlight hit her face, so you could clearly see her features. Her ebony hair spiralled in tight coils and flowed down the sides of her long square-shaped face. Her cheekbones were high, and her chin – small yet quite prominent. Her wide, strident ovoid eyes were a grey- blue but when she moved her head a certain way in the hoary light, they appeared to glimmer a colour closer to white or sliver. Her slender nose was small, with a small pointed tip and her luscious rouged lips were full with a sharp shape. Her complexion was flawless, with not one tiny imperfection, and her skin was soft pastel colour; it harmonised with the moon, but still was had more colour and life compared to the vampire beside her. She was very beautiful, stunning, miraculous; angelic. All these words rushed through Eric's mind when he examined her beauty. Occasionally he found his eyes fixed on her face, blocking out anything else, just admiring her. But, he quickly snapped out of it.

Eric and Elizabeth held their gaze for a moment until she spoke softly, "there's something… I think you may be different." She suddenly looked away; her eyes fixed on the black road, as she said more sharply "though, I could be wrong. Nonetheless, I still show no fear towards you. I don't feel it and you don't deserve to see it."

They stopped.

"Are you still hurt?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head up to look at the vampire that was holding her.

"Shh!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but shut up for a moment."

"Don't…"

She was sitting on the road now, with Eric perched over her concealing her mouth with the palm of his hand. His movements were lightning, so rapid and quick, that Elizabeth couldn't let one more word escape from her lips before she was on the ground, with Eric over her, covering her mouth, unable to speak, she didn't even breath, but she was not scared.

He slowly drawn his hand from his lips, his last two fingers traced down her lips, but then he quickly pulled it away, and grasped her arms tightly – she gasped and clutched his wrists in response. He lent in closer, feeling her warm breath on his skin.

"Are you being followed?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Can't think of a reason on why I would." She looked around her, and she gulped, she spoke, but her voice was crackled and broken "why have we stopped?"

"Wait here."

He stood up quickly, and turned to walk away.

"We had a deal!" Elizabeth snapped, Eric stopped; she continued "you are supposed to get me somewhere safe!"

"And I am."

He strode off into the distance as fast as light. "Eric!" But he was gone. _Great I'm a sitting duck out here_, Elizabeth thought as she attempted to haul he body away – in too much pain to get up and use her legs to dash away. _Fucking vampire, fucking traitor. Should have known, why I even helped that ignorant little…_

"Boo!"

Elizabeth jumped, her thoughts rudely interrupted. It was only Eric, to her relief. _Dumshit vampire_, she thought.

"Tell me again why you decided to wander off and leave me like some kind of messed up vampire bait!"

At this point Eric was already crouching in front of her, lifting her up gently, holding her lightly in the air.

"Bait?"

"Well I was bleeding, it was bound to attract a vampire. What grasped your intention so quickly?"

"I don't think that concerns you."

"Werewolves? Vampires?"

"I just thought I was someone I knew. It wasn't."

He stopped again, and chuckled.

"What now?"

He held Elizabeth closer, skin to skin, gripping her tighter, looking intensely into her sapphire eyes. She gasped, and gripped onto the shoulder pads of his leather jacket. "There's a better, quicker and more exciting way to get you where you want to go."

She glared at him, and raised an eyebrow, confused. He held her closer, feeling her breath on his cold skin again. He smiled and gazed up to the dark midnight sky. "Hold on," he warned.

Like a flash of light they were in the air, soaring like eagles but traveling too fast for mortals, or perhaps even immortals, to detect.


	5. Chapter Five - In the Bar

Eric kicked open the front door of his bar with his boot, and strolled calmly into the building, still holding Elizabeth lightly in his arms. "Welcome to my bar," he declared, smiling, appearing to be quite proud of what he was able to conjure up. Elizabeth looked around, inspecting the dark red wallpaper, the black floors and the black and red leather furniture.

"Very…" Elizabeth, stopped and studied the bar again, she titled her head up to look at Eric, and continued, "Vampire."

"Hence why I named it Fangtasia," Eric chuckled. The vibrations from his chest made her grimace as she grasped her leg. He glanced down at her and then his eyes scanned to her leg. His dark burning eyes fixed on the blood on her clothes, on her body, and his hands and arms. Warm, fresh and delectable. He enabled deeply, Elizabeth looked up quickly and nudged him harshly with her elbow whilst calling his name sharply. He shook his head and gave her his attention. She grimaced again.

"Let me give you my…"

"No!"

"Why the refusal?" he tone was more harsh. She shook her head as he placed her on a nearby black leather seat.

"Thank you, but I would rather do without your blood."

"Why?"

"No Eric!"

"Many would pay good money for a vampire's blood, and I offer it to you freely."

"Very generous."

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are."

"Is it such a crime that I don't want the taste of your blood on my lips?"

He crouched on the floor beside her, moving as quickly as light. To his surprise it didn't startle her. He rested his blood stained hands on the leather and leaned towards her, looking directly into her pale sapphire eyes.

"What are you hiding?" he asked again, whispering assertively leaning in more closer to her face, feeling her light warm breath softly touch his cold skin.

"Nothing," she replied coldly, showing no emotion in her face. He continued to stare into her eyes until she looked down and glared at the floor after a few seconds. Shortly after Eris's eyes slowly followed, and he looked down at the floor then sluggishly stood up. He lifted up his hands, tainted with her blood. Elizabeth glared at him clutching onto her bleeding leg. Eric gave another glance at her, before marching into an inner room without saying a word, reaching for a phone from his pocket, gallingly clicking the buttons as he hit the door open. It shut with a slam. Elizabeth jumped and then huddled into a ball, wincing as she moved.

The front door of fangtasia swung open, and inside swooped in a vampire. A women with thick blond hair spiralling down her back. She lifted her head up into to the air and inhaled and then quickly snapped her head towards Elizabeth. She dashed towards her, clutching onto her arm, perching over to her. Elizabeth tried to pull away but she was too weak to have anything affect so she sat still as statue as the vampire perched over her.

"What is your arse is doing in my bar, and why are you oozing on my floor and on my furniture? What the fuck you are doing here?"

"Your…"

The vampire shook her head and interrupted her, "You know what I don't care! At least now…" she widened her mouth and protracted her fangs "I have something to eat. I am quite hungry, and you smell awfully decent."

"Put your fangs away you fucking skank!"

The vampire lifted her head and opened her mouth more, Elizabeth looked away, and nothing. She looked to see the vampire on the floor with Eric standing motionless over her with his back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Eric called still facing away "did she get a taste of your blood?"

"No I didn't!" the vampire tediously replied.

"I was asking the human!"

"No," Elizabeth softly replied "she didn't."

The vampire stood up. "Eric," she pleaded "I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was yours."

"She's not mine." He said sharply, with disappointment and anger in his tone.

"Then why…"

"I owe her a debt. I'm repaying that debt by helping her and keeping her safe," he glanced over his shoulder to look at her, "for now."

"So I'm guessing you didn't find Bill."

"No Pam, I didn't."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Well that's great. What are you going to do? Eric it's your duty…"

"I know. I have people who are going to see if they can find anything during the day and tomorrow night I am going to look again."

"Good." Pam glanced over at the girl who sat hunched on the leather seat.

She folded her arms and marched away as she said back to Eric "I'm going underground. Cleaning up after the oozing blood-bank is your problem."

"Get a grave!" Elizabeth called back.

Eric stood behind the bar, washing the blood off his hands with the running tap water. He took out a white cotton bandage and a tiny bottle off alcohol and strolled over to Elizabeth and sat beside her on the leather seat.

"I'm not a doctor," he exclaimed, with humour in his manner "but I know that a wound has to be cleaned."

"Should I really trust a vampire with this?"

"I don't know if you can ever trust a vampire," he laughed, as he unscrewed the small cap from the bottle. He carefully lifted her leg and placed it on his leg, her eyes tightened but she didn't complain. He looked up at her.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" he said with a smile.

She laughed and shook her head.

He gave a shrug and steadied the bottle over her leg. She bit her lip. "Okay," he sighed "deep breaths."

Quickly, he tilted the bottle, alcohol spilled from the glass and onto her leg, seeping into her deep wound and onto the leather. She flinched, biting her lip tightly and wincing. In shock she grasped onto Eric's grey T-shirt and even tried to clutch onto the leather of the couch.

"Nearly done, nearly done," he soothed, as wrapped the bandage securely around her leg. "Done."

She nodded, exhaling slowly and unscrewing her fingers from Eric's shirt.

"Eric," she said alarmed "it's day, and you're bleeding."

He touched his nose and ear as blood poured from it. He dashed away and rushed back in moments later with a towel and used it to wipe away the blood.

"Go underground." Elizabeth ordered.

"I'm fine." He replied quite abruptly and glanced away as he spoke.

"Why linger?"

"Why be awkward and annoying?"

"Still offended I see."

"Just…"

"What?"

"Do me a favour and shut up."

She laughed, "Someone woke up in the wrong bed…coffin."

"Elizabeth! If persist to annoy me I will throw you outside and leave you in a ditch to be eaten!"

"No you won't."

"Believe me I will."

"Do it then."

He glared at her, his veins pulsating in his neck. He then chuckled to himself and shook his head as he moved closer to her. He stooped over her and suddenly scooped her up and rested her on his shoulder.

"Ow!" she screamed as she hit his back with her fists, "Eric! Put me down! Where are you taking me you stubborn vampire! Just to let you know the front door is that way! Eric put me down now!"

Eric stopped and Elizabeth glanced up. Her eyes widened. She screamed.


	6. Chapter Six - Phones Calls and Hospitals

Eric whirled around swiftly, growling deeply, with his fangs protracted. In the process he had dropped Elizabeth to her feet, who was now using Eric as support. Eric sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure there's a "no dogs allowed" sign out there!" Elizabeth snapped. Eric drew his fist to his mouth and chuckled.

"Excuse me?" the werewolf replied.

"Go back to your kennel dog!"

Eric laughed "I'm enjoying this."

"Screw you lady!" "Eric!" the werewolf growled.

"Wait," Elizabeth looked up at Eric, "you know him?"

"Yes." Eric replied with a grin.

"I guess this is the girl you want me to watch over," the werewolf snapped "she's…_lovely_."

"Yes, you two have made an excellent start." He chuckled.

"Sorry," Elizabeth murmured.

The werewolf nodded but looked away.

Eric took Elizabeth by the arm and guided her towards a seat and sat her down. Then he strolled over to the werewolf and whispered something to him that Elizabeth couldn't make out. He strode past her, through a door. He didn't come back out.

"I am sorry," Elizabeth bashfully murmured "I'm used to being on my guard." "My name is Elizabeth by the way."

"Alcide."

The room fell silent. For a while Elizabeth glared intensely at any small cracks in the floorboards then her eyes scanned to the werewolf who sat on a chair scowling at pictures on the red walls. His face was long and triangular and his rounded eyes were a deep dark brown. The thick brunette hair that sat on top of his head was shaggy and curled tightly at the ends. His skin was tanned and it glowed, unlike the skin of a vampire, and his body was broad and muscular. His huge arms reached up to his face as he brushed his thick beard with his thumb. He caught glimpse of Elizabeth and glanced over to her; he eyes scanned away, but then they returned to her.

"How did you know?" he asked, spinning the black chair around so he could face her.

"Know what?

"I was a werewolf? How did you know?"

She shrugged, and looked up to him, twiddling her thumbs as she spoke "I've been acquainted with several of your kind, I guess… I guess I just know how to spot one."

"And you screamed, why?"

She shrugged again. "You just startled me, that's all."

"You don't like our kind?"

"Honestly… no."

"But you would rather acquaint yourself with blood-suckers?"

"Not really. Just don't really have a choice."

Alcide jumped up and trotted towards Elizabeth, who sat sluggishly and drained in the chair. "Come on," he said as he lent beside her and placed her arm around his.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

With one arm he lifted Elizabeth up into the air and carried her towards the door. Her weak body swung in his arm like a doll.

"Put me down." she muttered, hardly able to catch breath.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you to the hospital, don't threat, you'll be fine. Don't concern yourself."

The strident music echoed from the small windows of Fangtasia; people who queued outside in the moonlight, tapped their heels to the beat of the rhythmic music. Inside it was like it was every other day. Consumers drank, and howled, and perhaps danced. People watched as Fangtasia's dancers swayed their petite bodies in sensational, suggestive, erotic movements, and curled their supple bodies around the dancing pole. All of this, was common, very common, in the walls of Fangtasia.

Pam stood beside an empty throne and observed coldly and in repulsion as customers washed away their money on over-priced drinks. But, she couldn't care less, either way it was showering money in her pockets. Her ears twitched to an aggravating buzzing sound. Again, again. She glimpsed down to see a phone vibrating on her maker's throne. It was Eric's. She scooped it up with haste and answered it. He eyes scanned the floor then the bar, her eyebrow arched. "Hold on," she said with a fake smile. She peered around and quickly marched to the office, inside Fangtasia. Eric was in there, ready to leave.

"Eric phone. It's important." Pam sharply stated.

He glanced at her and took it, pressing it up to his ear. He snarled, and rolled his eyes.

"Hello Bill."

Pam, who was listening, and waiting for a response, raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "son of bitch," she muttered under breath. Eric held is finger to his lips to hush her.

He continued to converse on the phone, "Well," he said "I had to go look for you Bill. You see, you didn't tell me where you were going. Where are you exactly?" "Mississippi! Yes, I figured you would be there. What are you doing there, hmmm? Of to no good are we? Of course, Bill always plays by the rules." "Well I'm glad to know that I don't have to waste my time searching for you." "Enjoy your _pleasant_ stay in the streets of Mississippi."

Eric lowered the phone, and placed it on the desk.

"The conversation was vague." He muttered.

"Well obviously the little squeamish rat is hiding something." Pam snapped, smashing her heel on the ground, she glimpsed over to Eric who stood motionless and cold, in a trance. "Eric, what's on your mind?"

He said nothing. When the phone buzzed again he quickly answered it.

"Alcide," he announced. He didn't say another word. He just hung up and without a single word to Pam he left. Quick as flash of bright light. He was gone. And Pam was left bewildered. But the thought left her mind, when she plucked herself snack from the crowd. An exquisite, young, susceptible girl was her choice for the evening, and she thought she was delicious.

Eric rushed, undetected and cunningly into the hospital and found Alcide sitting in an old, ripped hospital chair that smelt of dust beside a green curtain which most likely had a small white hospital bed in it. "Alcide," Eric called. Alcide stood and ambled towards Eric who scanned around the hospital area, unamused and quite infuriated.

"Where is she?"

"Behind that curtain, she's just resting."

"And who won't let her go?"

"The doctors."

"Well I'm afraid that's out of the question. You can go now, I will take it from here, and if I need you I will call."

"Fuck you Eric! I've done you enough favours for you and still you pester us! When are you going to leave him alone?"

"Don't piss me off dog, now leave or you will end up in one of those empty beds!"

"Fuck you! And you should leave that girl alone! I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is hiding a hell of a lot, and I doubt she needs you harassing her and keeping her like a pet!"

"Fuck off dog your annoying me!"

"Fine!"

"Excuse me sir?"

A small women, who worked at the hospital, peered from behind a wall and came trotting over to Eric, and he stood there inventively and waited for her to come closer.

"Sir, visitors have to leave now."

He looked up deeply into the women's eyes and held her gaze. Her eyes became heavy as she felt a presence surround her, like a cloud of thick, intoxicating mist that would smother you. She felt his presence. The presence of a vampire and she lost herself to him.

"Who is your patient?" Eric asked softly, still staring deeply into the women's eyes, keeping tight hold of her gaze.

"Her name is Elizabeth, the man she was with didn't know her last name and she was too weak to speak." Her tone of voice was like a machine, same pace, same pitch, and same tempo. As of there was no one really inside the body.

"Good, and who was the man?"

"Said his name was Alcide. Tall, muscular, head of hair, and very handsome man, I was going to ask for his number but…"

"Okay. What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"We have to keep her here because she has lost a lot of blood. But we are struggling to find a blood substitute that her body will accept."

"What do you mean?"

"Her body rejected the blood we tried to give to her and she had a small seizure of some sort. She was very reluctant to have the blood, said she didn't need it, didn't want it but we persisted."

"Why did her body reject the blood you gave her?"

"We couldn't find a blood type."

Eric stood there motionless for a moment, and scratched the back of his head. He drew attention back to the women.

"Thank you. Now you will have no memory of me, or this girl, in fact you are going to see that she is erased from all of your records and when you have done that you will forget her too. I'm leaving with the girl now, you know what you have to do darling."

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you."


	7. Chapter Seven - Heated

A shadow trailed behind the green cotton hospital curtain, tugging ringlets in the drape as the shadow moved. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, too weak to move. Her once sapphire eyes were now a thin grey, and her skin an ailing pale - white as paper. She parted her lips as if to speak but only dry air parted from them. She battled the impulse to seal her weary eyes shut, trying to shake off the exhaustion as if it clung to her like a small, petty insect. She couldn't fight the cloud that suffocated her anymore; she bowed her head and her eyes closed shut.

The silhouette towed back the curtain and peered through, to see Elizabeth unconscious on the hospital bed, dressed in those dreaded hospital clothes, covered only by a small, thin blanket. It was Eric. He hurried inside – vampire speed - and stooped over the bed. He snarled in bitter repugnance as he observed the wretched machine that was hooked up to her arm, sedating her. He stretched her arm out to her, and went to softly stroke her forehead with his fingers but clenched his fists instead. He observed her for a moment, her beauty, and her purity. He wasted no time, drawing the needle from her arm and pushing the machine towards the wall. He frayed off his black leather coat he was wearing and wrapped it around her, along with the blanket that was already there. She was lifted into the air, still unconscious; Eric cradled her in his arms, drawing her close to him, to shield her from the cold. He exited through the window, not wanting to attract attention by walking out with her in his arms through the front doors, for all to see.

He and Elizabeth entered a house, but it was too black outside to see what the exterior looked like at the present time. Inside, he scurried up the spiralling white steps, with Elizabeth swaying in his strong arms, and across the Landen with the light oak floor and antique pine walls that smelt of autumn leaves and fresh tree branches in a fresh forest. He kicked open he double oak doors directly at the bottom of the stretching upstairs hallway and sauntered inside – the timber doors swayed side to side, and then gradually shut. Elizabeth started to move leisurely in Eric's robust arms, swaying her head slowly and twitching her slender, supple fingers while they rested on her chest. Her arid, pastel lips parted and then she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to the one who held her.

"Eric…" she croaked under her breath, Eric quickly took hold of her hand with his, cupping her small finger with his and caressing the tops of them with his thumb. "Help… can't…" she muttered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

They were in a bedroom - a very large and extravagant one. A circular king-sized bed with brown leather trimming, lay in the centre of the room, covered in brown and red silk pillows, and brown and white thick, fleecy animal furs. To the right side of Eric and Elizabeth was another small oak door, and two more doors at the end of the room. There was also a substantial, lavish, dark leather couch with another fur blanket thrown over the top beside the bed, with a small glass table beside it. A grand flat-screen television hung on the wall, opposite to the bed and there was an ostentatious oak dresser and a vast, affluent, vintage mirror beside it - that caught glimpse of the huge bed in its reflection.

Eric turned right and kicked open the door, now entering his exclusive on suite bathroom. The room was very big for a bathroom. The black shimmering tiles, the iridescent crystal lights and the striking ornaments and plants made the place seem enchanting. The bath was big enough to fit four people inside and the shower three. A small bench was hidden in the corner, Eric placed Elizabeth on it and torn of the jacket and blanket he had wrapped her in, and lashed it onto the tiled floor behind him.

He kneeled above her and grazed her chin with his finger. His fangs quickly released as he opened his mouth wide. Elizabeth clutched onto the bench as she looked with weary eyes.

"This will help you," he eased, as he sliced the skin on his wrist with his teeth and hovered it above her mouth. The blood splashed onto her lips and into her mouth - on her tongue. The taste was metallic like cooper or iron, and she recoiled but Eric lowered his arm closer to her. Suddenly her eyes widened as she reached out to snatch his arm and heave it towards her. She sucked heavily from his wrist, holding him tightly and keeping his still, he beamed, and quickly hauled his arm away and dragged her to her feet in one movement.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, grasping onto her hands, "let us be one. Bound together by a blood so we can be complete. I want you for my own, if you accept. Let us exchange the sweet essence of our blood and be bonded forever."

Elizabeth glanced in into his eyes and held the gaze, she said not a word; just smiled.

Eric heaved a sigh, and glanced to the floor, turning his head away. A hand reached out to him and lightly took hold of his chin and turned it back. She held his gaze and leaned forward, standing on her toes to kiss him delicately on the cheek and then the other cheek, leaving a warm indentation on his winter skin. With both hands she cupped his face and delivered a tender kiss which resulted in Eric barring his eyes shut and uncontrollably leaning forward as she smoothly towed him backwards.

She let go, wiped the blood clean off her face with her thumb, spun around and sauntered away, swaying her hips as she moved. Eric titled his head as he watched her go, his lips parted. As she walked she cleverly unfastened the hospital dress and flung it. As it hovered in the air Eric rushed to be beside her, coming up from behind her, vigorously kissing her back and neck and sliding his palms down her waist.

He took her by the shoulders and spun her, guiding her to go backwards into bedroom. As they kissed they clutched onto each other's hair, spiralling the strands in their fingers and clutching onto it tightly – yet Eric seized himself and only lightly tugged on the hair strands to get Elizabeth's head to move in the direction he wanted. Elizabeth jerked viciously on Eric's shirt and he rapidly removed it, and as their tongue danced in each other's mouths he unbuttoned his jeans and once off, booted the heavy clothes violently behind him.

Eric hauled Elizabeth closer and purposely fell backwards, landing on his back with Elizabeth safely on top of him. She bent down to kiss him but he chuckled, and swiftly flipped her over so he remained on top. His tongue traced the veins in her neck, and then he alternated between sharp and tender kisses and gently nipping. He felt her heart beat – fast and heavy, as if it would burst from her chest. His hands brushed down her thigh – which coiled around his back – as he trailed his tongue along her breast. He felt her shudder against him and he smiled.

His strong hand slithered down her silk, bare stomach and stopped between her legs. Her back arched at the touch, and she moaned as she bit onto her bottom lip. He pecked her stomach as he rubbed his thumb slowly over her mound, sending strong stimulating shivers up Elizabeth's body as he thrust his fingers inside her. He continued for a while longer before he moved his hands onto her waist and placed himself between her legs, she bit her lip again concealing another moan. With haste she clutched onto his arms moving her hips towards his. He took the hint and hauled her hips to him, entering her while delivering rapid kisses to her lips. Slowly he began to thrust into her, gradually increasing pace and pressure. With each thrust she was thrusting her hips to match with his movements. Her hand stretched out above her head, and she moaned quietly as she quarried her nails against the wood of the floors. Eric directed his lips back to her pulsating neck, and kissed it, continuously tracing her skin with his tongue in circular movements, with his hips thrusting against her. Elizabeth gasped stridently, and sternly grasped onto Eric's shoulder blade as she felt the cold sharp shock of Eric's lethal fangs penetrate her velvet soft skin. _What is this?_ Eric thought, _the taste is of something I have never tasted before, so warm, so fresh so succulent so … so sensual and rousing. And the smell, like jasmine, and honey, and I even detect the saccharine fragrance of the winter northern sea. How is this possible?_ Elizabeth pulled up her other hand and with it clawed Eric's skin on his back, steadily tearing her nails down to his lower back, as he penetrated deeper into her skin, drawing out the warm blood from her veins. He lifted her to him, sitting up and gripping tightly onto her warm back. Their stomachs touched as Eric deeply but slowly drank the blood from her neck, she lifted her head up and panted heavily, eliciting blood on the vampire's back with her nails. His head raised, his mouth doused with her blood, and as she continued to claw at his skin and he groaned beside her ear, making Elizabeth tremor against him.

"Elizabeth," he seductively whispered in her ear, "bite me, and drink my essence. We will become one."

Her head lifted to kiss along his jawline and down to his neck. Her tongue caressed his skin. He growled; she peeped up at him and watched with jest as he suffered from her tease.

"Bite me Elizabeth," he breathed, slowly thrusting his body into her again, making her gasp and bite down onto his shoulder. Blood trickled from his shoulder, as she savoured the hot, honeyed, addicting taste that she sampled before. She snapped back her head, relishing enough. Eric held her head and licked the blood clean, still moving passionately as they sat on their knees skin to skin. He took hold of her back and thigh and lifted her as he stood up, strolling towards the double bed, caressing her luscious lips with his. They collapsed onto the bed – Elizabeth falling on her back with Eric concaving down onto her- their moans much raucous and endless as Eric's thrusts became faster with added force.

Elizabeth lay restless in Eric's arms, panting between kissing. She rested her head on him as he licked her blood from her skin, then she did the same. They rested on the soft, indulgent bed with the blankets and furs coiled around there legs and waist. Eric caressed Elizabeth's skin and lovingly kissed her forehead as she nestled next to him.


	8. Chapter Eight - Midnight Kisses

Eric continued to hold Elizabeth in his robust arms, cradling her as if she was a doll, as they lay enervated and strongly fulfilled on their backs glaring at the ceiling. Elizabeth turned and stretched her arm across Eric's chest and let it rest there, caressing the firm chest with her fingers. Eric brought up his arm and played with strands of her hair, curling it around his fingers and petting it. He turned to his side and took hold of her hand and held it as he gazed into her eyes and beamed, tenderly kissing her hand.

"The sun will be upon us soon," Elizabeth declared.

"Then it's a good job I have no windows in here."

He kissed her hand again and she smiled.

"Can you feel my emotion?" he asked, shuffling closer to her, "feel my love?"

"Yes. Yes, I feel you, and you me I'm sure?"

He beamed. She hadn't seen his eyes so soft and light, and so she couldn't stop glaring into them.

"Are you thinking of the northern sea?"

"What?"

"It just trailed your mind didn't it? The white and blue oceans crashing freely against the murky rocks, with grand wooden ships, with the head of a dragon and vast wide sails, cruising sublimely in the distance. The whispers of the waves and the wind, the chill of the water," her eyes had trailed off of him, but now they scanned back, "the vibrant blistering sun on your warm skin."

"How did you know that?" His eyes widened, and in a frantic motion they surveyed her radiant, polished face with fascination swelling in his pupil.

"I don't know. I just seen it. It was clear, like a playing video in my head." she sniggered and brushed her leg on his skin, which he then massaged amorously with the palm of his hand.

"How...What?"

"I guess I saw a thought of yours, or perhaps a memory. Who knows?"

"So you can read minds now?"

"No, I'm not a telepath… thank god."

"Thank god?"

"Well yes, who would want people's rubbish running wild into your head when you would prefer to walk down a street in peace? You'd stroll past someone and you get blah! Then thirty seconds later blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Like an alarm that you can never switch off."

"Hate those things."

She laughed, under her breath and continued "and imagine what some podgy old geezer could be thinking about you in a bar or just in the street. With my short temper it wouldn't be pretty."

Eric chuckled, gripping onto her hands and pecking it again. He looked up, flicking the fallen strand of blond hair out of his view, and tittered "you can have the mouth of a trucker."

He cackled soundlessly as she kneed him in the chest – knowing it wouldn't hurt him. He showed his adoration by gently pressing his lips against the skin of her hand and kissing it.

"Do you think your blood gave me that ability? It has never happened to before… fascinating."

"It may have."

She licked her lips and looked down, Eric cocked his eyebrow at the almost comical expression she was pulling. She noted his glance, and said with a moan, "I can still taste your blood on my lips."

"Did my blood not please you?"

"No. It makes me crave more."

"More?" he laughed again; in return she snarled playfully; he continued, shuffling his body to be closer to her "you winced at the taste of my blood at first."

"Don't blame me for disliking the vague taste of copper."

"So?"

"So, It suddenly became… sweet, indulgent, and hot like a blaze as it swam down my throat."

"Imagine that, times a million for me and your blood!"

"Why? Was it a new experience?"

"Entirely! You're something entirely new! It frustrates me not knowing what you are, but in the same breath, it mesmerizes me. You never fail to amaze me." They both beamed, their white teeth gleaming, and their heads fell closer and touched. Her lips embraced his, and she towed on his bottom lip playfully with her teeth; he returned it with a deep, sensual kiss that melted her.

"You're from another world." He whispered.

She chuckled, "Suggesting that I'm an alien?"

He cackled back, "Could be." He kissed her again, "you trust me, so you can tell me what you are."

"Sorry, don't know."

"So you admit to being something."

"Maybe, but you admit to already knowing that."

"From the minute you pulled me out of the wreckage I knew that you were no plain, ordinary girl. Even then you captivated me…" His eyes scanned her body and he growled, snuffling her nose with his, grabbing her waist and towing her to him and lavishing her with delightful, heated, kisses. He leant on his elbow, perching over her as she lay below him, holding her arm up to trace a finger around his jawline and neck. His finger trailed the border of her body, down her waist, to her thigh, and then back up again. "So soft," he whispered seductively with a tender kiss to the lips. With her fingertips she rustled his straw-like hair and pressed her face against his as he softly pressed his lips against her neck. He seized hold of her hands and heaved her up, sitting up with her on the bed, still cradling her hands in his palm.

"That thing you did before," he said "see if you can do it again."

She laughed, hunching her back and glanced up at him. "I don't know how Eric!" she replied with a giggle.

"Come on," he shook her hands, conveying small shudders up her arms, "try it will be fun."

She beamed again, "Okay!" Her palm reached out to touch his cheek, and she closed her eyes, as if she was trying to listen to something. Eric sat and waited with stillness.

She twitched her head, and spoke, still her eyes were shut "I can see you…with a young girl….she's quite pretty, with big dark eyes and wavy mousy hair." Eric blushed, but said nothing, she continued, "you look different. Your hair is much longer, and you're dressed in what appears to be the hide of a black bear, and you have a long steel sword strapped to your thigh. Your skin isn't as pale, in fact it's quite tanned."

His eyes widened, "am I human?"

"Must be." she laughed, "of course, you're a Viking," her eyes flickered open as she leant her head closer to him – her breath blowing warmly on his skin, "Eric the mighty and dominant vampire Viking, that can crush a skull with his thumb." She cocked an eyebrow and clicked her tongue, "am I true?"

"Well," he grabbed her hips and leaped on top of her, caressing her waist and hips with the tips of his fingers, and then he leant down and kissed her breast. Resting his chin on her chest he glanced up, with a sigh, he toyed, "I'm over one thousand years old, so I am…quite strong and powerful," his hands bordered her hips and then dragged to her thighs, "I could crush a human skull with my bare hands, and perhaps I have done already," Elizabeth arched her back as he slowly massaged his hand between her legs, "and you know how, when want and need to be, I can be very, very, dominant…" Elizabeth exhaled heavily as Eric kissed her stomach, but then she winced and ordered him to stop.

"Sorry, but I just seen something else."

"What?" He slumped to his side and took hold of her hand and kissed it, resting his head on a pillow next to hers and listened intently.

"It's the same place, but its dark and too silent," her eyes seemed to be filled with dread, Eric's grasp became more secured as she continued "the rough icy breeze is loud, and its fills the room with dread. Screams, so many screams…. And blood, the smell… the smell of fresh, metallic blood drifts in the air. There is death here. It's you. You lay in a hall filled with the recent deceased, with wolves viciously surrounding you." She looked up to him with glassy sapphire eyes; he was looking away, "I'm sorry. It's your family isn't it?"

His eyes skimmed back to her face. The corners of his mouth stretched slightly, forming a blunt smile to appease her a little. He sighed before declaring, "They were murdered by those dogs, who followed the command of a vampire. My father, my mother, my siblings and my friends. Savagely ripped apart by those wretched, wild beasts. Then, that wretched bastard had the audacity and insolence to snatch my father's golden crown from my grasp, and keep it as a trinket. I could do nothing, and I still don't know who that vampire is."

She nodded, kissing his hand and caressing it with her thumb, "I heard the vampire speak. It was if I was watching, like I was a ghost there. I sauntered right up to him, but he turned before I could examine his face, and left with his brainless lapdogs trotting behind him." "I wish I could help," she sighed. He grinned, stretching his body towards Elizabeth to kiss her. With his finger he brushed the wavy, ebony hair that fell on her face, behind her ear, and beamed at the beauty he saw. She laughed under her breath, "What are you looking at?" she queried with a smile.

"You," he replied as an amorous whisper, "your beauty – it's unlike anything I have ever seen. The best part is that you're mine, so I can look upon it when I please."

"I'm not yours!" she stated with a smirk.

"Well we exchanged blood. I drank from you, you drank from me, so I'm afraid you are "classed" as mine."

"Sorry to disappoint but I am my own person, and cannot be owned."

"Oh I can see that."

They both chuckled playfully, nuzzling their noses and stretching their necks to make their lips embrace each other with an affectionate kiss.

"The sun is about to rise," Eric proclaimed with a sigh.

Elizabeth shuffled her body closer to him so their bare bodies touched. "Cannot I stay and lie with you, with your arms cradling me?" She already snuggled her head into his chest and began to close her eyes. He kissed her delicately on her head and wrapped his strong arms around her, squeezing her and hugging her closer.

"Of course." He nudged her head with his nose and she peered up to glimpse at him, and seizing the opportunity he compressed his lips onto hers and left it there for a while, overwhelming her with a passionate, emotive, gentle kiss.

She smiled as her eyes closed and burrowed into Eric more deeply. She exhaled pleasantly, and purred "you're so warm."


End file.
